


Rainy Day

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil didn't appreciate their plans being cancelled due to rain, but after Dan pulled together some indoor activities for them, they both found themselves enjoying their rainy day together.





	Rainy Day

“I cannot believe they cancelled on us,” Phil said, hanging his only non-leather jacket up on the hook. He and Dan were both drenched. 

“I know right!” Dan commented, taking his flower crown off and shaking the water off his head like a wet dog. “The one time in weeks we actually bother to go outside to hang out with our friends and they bail just because of a little bit of rain.”

“I wouldn’t call it a little bit,” Phil responded, wringing water out of his black shirt. “But I still agree. Now what’re we gonna do?” 

Dan smirked at Phil, an expression Phil knew couldn’t end well for him. “I’ve got a few ideas.” 

“I don’t think I trust that.” He grinned back.

“Just go change into your pajamas and meet me back here in ten minutes.” 

They each disappeared to their rooms and changed clothes. After Phil put on his black shirt and fuzzy black pajama pants, he pulled out his phone and scrolled social media for a while. He could hear his boyfriend shuffling around outside the door and setting things up; he couldn’t ruin what Dan was doing by barging in early.

When the promised ten minutes had expired and all was quiet outside the door, Phil stepped out of his room and peered his head around the corner into the living room. Inside was Dan, adorned with a spring yellow shirt and purple and pink striped pants. Old newspapers lined the floor, and on top of them was Dan’s case of nail polishes, some fake flowers, and a hot glue gun. 

“What have we here?” Phil said, smiling as he leaned up against the wall. 

“Just a little rainy day entertainment.” Dan’s following smile was one of the most beautiful things Phil had ever witnessed. It always had been. It was just so soft and adorable; he couldn’t not love it. Phil sauntered over to Dan and sat down across from him, taking in the scene in front of him. 

“So what are we doing here?”

“Well,” Dan said, putting on a presenter persona. “First up, we’ve got a beautiful nail painting station. Then we have the opportunity to make our own flower crowns, all while drinking hot chocolate.” Dan pulled Phil’s ‘Daddy’ mug out of nowhere, along with his own Kanye Not mug. 

Phil chuckled, taking a drink from his mug and making sure the word ‘daddy’ was pointed toward Dan. “So am I now expected to partake in your nail painting adventures?” 

“Oh, of course you are.” 

“You better at least have black.” 

“Nope,” Dan said, opening his case and revealing his polishes. “Only pastels.” 

Phil sighed. There’s nobody else on the planet he’d paint his nails pastel for. “At least give me blue.” 

“This is bull,” Phil kept saying. “I already dislike these circumstances; now I can’t even drink my hot chocolate?” 

“You have to let them dry!” Dan giggled, and Phil couldn’t complain after his ears were blessed with that sound. 

Instead he just sat uncomfortably until he finally asked, “Can I have a drink?” The two both laughed softly, and it really made Phil think about how lucky he was to love Dan and how extremely lucky he was to have Dan love him. Dan raised his mug to his lips, letting him take a sip of the hot chocolate. It was now lukewarm, but he didn’t mind. A few minutes later, his nails were finally dry enough for him to serve as a functional human being. 

“Okay, I have to admit,” Phil said, a smirk crossing his face. “I’m a fan of the aesthetic.”

“Uh oh. The famous Phil Lester? Turning into a twink?” That hurt, but it got him another Dan smile, and therefore it was worth it. Not to mention he actually didn’t mind the nails. He had some light blue shirts he could wear the next few days to match; it wouldn’t ruin his branding too much.

“Next activity!” Dan called out from the kitchen. Phil had barely noticed him get up and leave, but when he returned with the heated up hot chocolate mugs Phil was overly grateful. What’s the fun in cold hot chocolate? It’s a bit of an oxymoron, if you ask Phil. “Flower crowns.” 

“You know that isn’t my kind of thing.” 

“Yes, king of darkness, I know. I got some black flowers this time,” he said, throwing fake petals out of a bag and onto Phil’s lap. Dan turned on the hot glue gun. “As we wait for it to heat up, you can pick out your designs. 

Phil gathered all the black petals into a pile in front of him. “Done.” 

Dan sighed. “At least throw in a little bit of color. Here,” he said, setting a light blue flower in front of him. “Add this. It matches your nails.” Phil held his nails up to the flower. Dan was right; they matched perfectly. 

Dan already had a pastel rainbow laid out for his flower crown. “Ready?” 

“Yep!” Phil said, actually a bit enthusiastic about it. It really wasn’t a side of him that came out often, but he was quite enjoying their rainy day activities. 

“Here’s the wire. Bend it to fit your head.” Dan handed him the wiring for the crown, and he maneuvered it over his head easily, but scraped his nail when he took it off. 

“Aw, really?” he exclaimed, examining his nail. The fresh polish had peeled right off. “We just painted that!” 

Dan chuckled. “It’s alright. We’ll fix it while the flower crowns are drying.” 

So they continued about their work, Dan administering hot glue on the crown for the clumsy Phil. After a few minutes, their masterpieces were complete. Phil then realized it was hot glue, so it was already dry, but he didn’t object when they set them aside to fix his peeled nail polish. When Phil’s nail was all fixed up, they each picked up their crowns and placed them carefully on their heads. 

Dan looked adorable in his rainbow crown; it was so... him. Phil, in his black and blue, somehow managed to stay true to his style while also wearing a flower crown. It was definitely a success for both of them. 

“You wanna turn on some anime?” Dan asked.

“Sure,” Phil responded, grabbing the remote and plopping down on the couch, expertly maneuvering through their television menus to pull up the next episode. Dan sat on the couch as well, setting both their mugs on coasters on the coffee table in front of the couch. He leaned back on Phil, his flower crown somehow staying perfectly aligned on his curly head. 

Phil wanted to run his hand through those beautiful curls, but he couldn’t bring himself to move the flower crown from Dan’s head. Instead he just let his arms wrap around his boyfriend’s chest. “You know, Phil,” he said, looking up. “I’m kinda happy it rained today.” 

“You know what?” Phil smiled, planting a soft kiss on Dan’s lips. “Me too.”


End file.
